The aim of the proposed investigation is to provide a comprehensive understanding of the canine polyradiculoneuritis, coonhound paralysis (CHP), with the ultimate purpose of using this model system to analyze pathogenic mechanisms underlying the Guillain-Barre syndrome. Recently we have experimentally reproduced CHP by the inoculation of raccoon saliva into "high risk" dogs. The agent(s) in the raccoon saliva which can induce CHP would be identified by searching for microbial agents including neuropathogenic viruses, bacteria and bacterial toxins that may initiate disease, and salivary antigens that cross-react with the antigens of canine peripheral nerve. Genetic factors that influence susceptibility to CHP would be analyzed by mixed leukocyte culture and serologic dog leukocyte antigen (DLA) typing. To determine whether humoral and/or cellular immune mechanisms are involved in the pathogenesis of CHP, serum and/or cells from affected dogs would be transferred to normal subjects (no history of CHP) and "high risk" subjects (previous history of CHP). Finally, a detailed morphological and immunopathological study of CHP would be made, correlations being drawn with comparable lesions associated with the Guillain-Barre syndrome.